Trust
by kaleidoscope-dream
Summary: Aomine loses and Kise wins. But really, it's more like they both win. Aomine/Kise.


**Title:** Trust  
**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basket  
**Characters:** Aomine, Kise  
**Rating:** R  
**Words:** (+/-) 872  
**Summary:** Aomine loses and Kise wins. But really, it's more like they both win. Aomine/Kise.

Aomine isn't sure why he's agreed to this, but there's no backing out as Kise ties a blindfold over his eyes and pulls the knot tight. It's foreign and strange, and it feels like losing a part of himself to someone else. The sudden darkness isn't frightening or anything like that, but it's knowing he has to put his trust in Kise that has him at a lost for what to do.

They're sitting on Kise's couch, in Kise's apartment, and Kise is the one in control - the blonde makes this clear as he leans against Aomine's back and whispers, "Trust me." Then there are lips against his throat and his pulse skyrockets as Kise uses his tongue to write words on his skin. Aomine might have played along, had a good laugh at his former teammate's expense, but all he can think about is how vulnerable he must seem, sitting here on this couch. Sitting under the lights he knows are still on, as nothing but darkness fills his vision.

When Kise rests his chin on Aomine's shoulder seconds later, he sounds disappointed. "You're not liking this at all, are you?" And while Aomine would have given anything to be sarcastic, he also knows how much Kise has been looking forward to this after winning a match against him.

"It's fine," dismisses Aomine, and he tries to loosen up, to not think so much. He starts unbuttoning his shirt with one hand and gestures for Kise to take a place in front of him with the other. Kise must have understood, because it doesn't take long to have a lap full of Kise, who straddles his waist and happily helps with the undressing.

There's more touching than should be necessary while simply getting rid of clothes, since Kise has always been the touchy-feely kind of person. He takes every opportunity to graze his fingers over exposed skin, marveling at it, worshipping it with those awestruck eyes. He can only imagine what expressions Kise is making, but it's enough. And the touches are enough. Each one burns his skin a little more from the intensity, and each little breath he can feel from Kise sets his heart on fire.

When the clothes are gone, somewhere on the floor probably, Aomine can hear the unscrewing of a bottle cap, the slick sound of something coming out of a tube, and then there are cold, lubricated fingers under him. And that's when the trust starts to take its toll as he lets Kise stretch him, slowly, painstaking slow with each little nudge. It's uncomfortable and annoying and he can't help but want to protest, but then Kise's hair is brushing against face and the familiar scent of his shampoo eases his worries, reminds him this is Kise - and there is nothing wrong with intimacy between lovers.

He grips Kise by the hair and pulls, except his plan doesn't get very far because he has to buck his hips as Kise slides another finger in too far. They're both gasping and Kise is laughing - the bastard - before he places a hasty kiss on Aomine's awaiting lips. Then Kise tells him to spread his legs, his voice a throaty whisper, and Aomine shuts him up with another kiss because he has placed a hand on the back of his neck, keeping him in place. He does eventually spread his legs, but it's only after promising, "Next time, we're doing this _my_ way."

Kise laughs again and his hair tickles Aomine's nose - and then he has no time to think as Kise pushes into him and it's painful, but it doesn't hurt as much as it could and then Kise picks a comforting rhythm that curves the pain. They're panting and so close together that it's hot and sticky. Sweat pools on his forehead, much like it would in a basketball game, but this is a lot different. His thighs are on Kise's shoulders, while Kise is stifling moans that he doesn't want his partner to hear with every thrust. Aomine rolls his hips and finally elicits a long, drawn-out noise, and it'll have to be enough because now he has to concentrate on not saying _fuck_ every time Kise hits a sweet spot doing what he's doing.

It feels good, even when he can't see anything, because he knows without having to look that Kise is enjoying this as much as him. It's in the way Kise says his name when he comes, it's in the sated feeling he has when Kise curls up beside him on the ridiculously large couch - and it's in the way that Kise confesses, "I love you."

Aomine reaches up, unties the blindfold, and tosses it on the floor along with their clothes. He doesn't lay back down, because there is too much of a mess to get comfortable, but he threads a hand through Kise's blond hair and tugs. He leans down, captures those swollen lips with his, and says, "Me too." And that'll have to be enough, since that's all he's willing to give at the moment.

And it is enough, because Kise smiles and suggests, "Want to take a shower together, Aominecchi?"


End file.
